2017 Antarctic Typhoon Season (MasterGarfield)
The 2017 Antarctic season takes place between December 1 and May 31. The peak of these seasons is late January. The 2017 season was slightly above average, with 15 named storms. Due to the cold, harsh arctic conditions, storms rarely last more than 6 days. Name List * Andrew * Beryl * Christopher * Danielle * Emile * Fred * Gert * Hammie * Irene * Joaquin * Kenny * Louise * Mitch * Noel * Otto * Patricia * Randell * Sandy * Tim * Velma * Ward Storms Arctic Storm Andrew Andrew was a normal Arctic Storm that did not affect land. It formed on December 5 and dissolved on December 8. . . . . . . . Arctic Typhoon Beryl Beryl was the first Typhoon of the season, and moved parallel to a Penninsula on the south side. It caused moderate damage to the surrounding area. Beryl dissipated on December 19. . . . . . . Arctic Typhoon Christopher Christopher was a weaker (but larger) Typhoon that formed on December 16. It made landfall on Southern Antarctica and dissolved inland on December 19. Several Penguins were injured, and taken into hospitality by the researchers. . . . . . Arctic Storm Danielle Danielle was a short lived storm that had no impact on land, with the exception of slight swells. It formed on January 2 and dissolved on January 3. . . . . . . . Arctic Typhoon Emile Emile formed on January 9, and intensified into the first Major Typhoon of the season. It made landfall on the Penninsula on January 12, and managed to cross the entire Penninsula. It then briefly returned to sea before curving east and making a second landfall. Emile dissolved inland on January 18. The storm damaged one research lab, resulting in one indirect human fatality. Dozens of penguins were also injured, with 2 dead. Emile's name was retired that year. . . . Severe Arctic Storm Fred Fred formed on January 22, and moved very close to the coast around January 24 at peak intensity, causing in one indirect Penguin Injury. The storm then moved out to sea and dissolved on January 26. . . . . . . Arctic Storm Gert Gert was a very short lived storm that did not affect land. It formed on January 23 and dissolved the following day. . . . . . . . Arctic Typhoon Hammie Hammie made landfall on Northeastern Antarctica on January 29, as a Category 1 Typhoon. It then moved around the land before moving out to sea and dissolving on January 31. Hammie's winds caused an unidentified bird to crash into a research center. . . . . . . Super Arctic Typhoon Irene Irene was 2017's first Super Typhoon when it formed on January 27. It quickly moved parallel to the west coast before making landfall on January 31. It dissolved very slowly, and became remnants on February 2. Fatalities were minimal however, as Irene struck an isolated area. . . . . . . Arctic Typhoon Joaquin A new system formed on February 2, and was named Joaquin the following day. Joaquin curved north and made landfall on Southern Antarctica on February 4, Causing some light damages. Joaquin dissolved on February 5. . . . . Severe Arctic Storm Kenny Kenny was a Severe Arctic Storm that did not affect land. It formed on February 15 and dissolved on February 17. . . . . . . Arctic Storm Louise Louise made landfall on Southern Antarctica on February 28, just below peak intensity. It caused one indirect fatality when a Penguin fell into a gorge. Louise dissolved inland on March 1. . . . . Super Arctic Typhoon Mitch Mitch was the strongest storm of the 2017 season, and made landfall at peak intensity on March 7. It retained category 5 status briefly inland before rapidly weakening, dissolving on March 9. Mitch caused about 20 Human fatalities when it demolished a research station, and about 15 animal fatalities. The name Mitch was retired after this season. . . . Arctic Storm Noel Noel was a short lived Arctic Storm that brought minor swells to Southern Antarctica. It formed on April 17 and dissolved on April 19. . . . . Arctic Storm Otto Otto formed on May 27, and was one of the few storms to impact Eastern Antarctica, bringing TS force winds. It dissolved on June 2 with no fatalities, and minimal damage. . . . . . . . Names 15 Names were used this year. Retirement Due to their impacts, the names Emile and Mitch were retired. They will be replaced with Earl and Micheal in the 2021 season. Name list for 2021 * Andrew * Beryl * Christopher * Danielle * Earl * Fred * Gert * Hammie * Irene * Joaquin * Kenny * Louise * Micheal * Noel * Otto * Patricia * Randell * Sandy * Tim * Velma * Ward Category:Tropical Cyclone Season Category:Tropical Cyclone Seasons